


Writer

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 是牢骚作。发在LOFTER上时没有打tag
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	Writer

**Author's Note:**

> 是牢骚作。  
> 发在LOFTER上时没有打tag

·

菲尔先生是一名写手，兼一家旧书店的主人。孤芳自赏固然很好，但当今社会，耗费自己休息时间写出来的东西公开放在网上却没人阅读，不只令人失落，更让人感到可悲。

乞求别人的认可却注定求而不得的可悲。

他的商人朋友安东尼先生总是劝他，那只是别人不会欣赏他的作品，这并不代表他写的不好，或者说文学从来不是能简单评说孰优孰劣的东西。他也明白这一点，但每每阅读热度较高的那些文学评论，再阅读自己的，他难免觉得相形见绌。

安东尼先生是商人，他比不谙世事的菲尔先生更清楚资本运作的方式。菲尔先生的文学评论总是有些尖刻，会不管社会现状地批判一些事情，或是提一些露骨的美学意义，而这样的文学评论会被自求多福的网站降低显现权重，自然热度和阅读量会不尽如人意。

他问过菲尔，如果只剩一个读者他还会写吗？写得高兴的时日里，菲尔曾经给予了肯定的回答，可后来某次聊天谈到这件事，菲尔的回答又不那么肯定了。

“我很矛盾……我知道自己不应该想要那些的，我知道自己应该好好锻炼各种文学形式的写法。我不应该怪罪题材啊限流啊权重啊之类的外因，我应该找自己的内因。可我不知道，我真的不知道。也许我不适合写作，我应该好好做书店的生意，可我好喜欢写作，看到哪怕一条读者的评论我也会很开心，一整天都会亮起来。”

安东尼知道可能发生了什么，但他没有追问，只是静静听着菲尔的倾诉，直到菲尔重新开始讨论新书上架的推荐，他知道菲尔又重新正常了。

菲尔是个孤僻的人，所以他有一些社交媒体依赖症，为此安东尼也注册了好几个小号，会定期去菲尔的文章底下留留评论。

他不希望菲尔知道由于奇奇怪怪的限流权重问题，菲尔的文章其实一直以来只有他和零零碎碎的几个一时兴起的路人在阅读。他也不希望菲尔知道，不管是什么类型的文学圈子还是要带流量的名家提点才能有热度，才能有一直蹲守着的固定读者。是金子总会发光的这种话只是用来骗小孩的。

他知道菲尔发生了一些事情，便上翻了几篇菲尔的文章，发现某篇讨论敏感话题的文章被人误解然后去向名家打了小报告。主观判断的力量是很强大的，那位名家便对此发表了一些看法，未指名道姓地批驳了菲尔的文字，而菲尔曾经非常喜欢那位作家。

“也不看看自己写的什么东西”

在那些未指名道姓的批驳中，安东尼看到了这样一句话，来自一名艺术家。他挺生气的，可又想不出应该做什么，去菲尔的文章底下留肯定的评论似乎只是在伤口上撒盐，用资本雇水军去和那位著名作家对着干挖黑料似乎只是再给菲尔身上徒增刀口。他终只是默默给菲尔新发的几篇文学评论和圣经解析买了推广留了评论，希望能弥补些由于名家的批驳而使菲尔丧失的潜在读者，也希望菲尔能高兴起来。

·

菲尔先生惊喜地看到，自己新发的几篇文章有了可观的阅读量和评论，他很开心，枯燥的书店理账都愉快了不少，写东西也更有动力了，连街边小铺的苹果派都变得和利兹饭店的一样好吃。

只是日子渐长，他发现似乎只有那么几篇有着令人愉悦的阅读量，新写的照样没什么人看，他便开始剖析那几篇的内容与文笔，魔怔了一般；看书时也开始顾忌书本作者的写作手法，一一做好笔记。

按道理，这应该是有利于写作进步的好事，可对菲尔先生来说，这似乎只是邯郸学步东施效颦，他开始不会写文章了。看着笔下越来越僵硬粘滞的人物描写，条理不清的逻辑论证，平淡无奇的情节架构，他能看到自己以肉眼可见的程度退步，可他不知道为什么。每写完一篇想要别人看到的贪婪渴望依然没有变，不同的是他知道现在的自己比原来更糟糕，这种矛盾让他万分痛苦，他也变得更加可悲。

菲尔先生意识到，可能只是有名家看到了自己的文章传播了出去，也可能只是有好心的读者做了推广。他很感激他们，但这掩饰不了自己还是很差劲的事实。

“也不看看自己写的什么东西”

这句话始终横亘在菲尔先生心里，也许他真的不适合写作。

但他真的好喜欢写作。

他想起家里为了让他继承书店而反对他念英国文学专业，他知道自己没了家里的资金支持便什么都不是，他屈服了。他去剑桥读了金融学，继承了家业。开书店的日子里有了过多的闲暇，他便重新捡起了写作的笔，重新架起了创作的键盘。

可他有些糊涂了，他究竟是喜欢写作本身，还是喜欢被别人所认可的成就感。毕竟就算是安东尼先生的一句奉承话就能让他开心，而他是知道的，安东尼先生说那些的原因只是因为他们的友谊。

·

安东尼先生在圣诞节前夕收到了菲尔先生的礼物，是一本用最简单最便宜的装帧方式做出的书，无线胶装，没有勒口，也没有书号，但是很厚，内里也像模像样地做了目录和页码。书的封面是编辑软件的奥斯汀默认版式，中央印着菲尔先生的名字首字母，一个意式花体的A。

他问菲尔这是什么，菲尔说是自己写的书，找印厂印了几本，送给可能会看的人。他便将那本书放在床头当成睡前读物，却鲜有机会翻开。

安东尼想告诉菲尔，这样的做法在21世纪中叶并不讨喜，厚重的书籍和铅字只让人感到负担，书店里卖得更好的也是画集和教辅而不是小说和文学评论。但菲尔会伤心，他便按下不表。

“你以后就一直写下去吗？”

他没办法忘记问菲尔这个问题时，菲尔迟疑的回答中满溢而出的自信与喜悦。

“嗯，也许吧。”

·

尽管只印了几十本，但菲尔先生的书还是剩了大半在贮藏室的某个行李箱里，他自知那些书是送也送不出去了。

他问安东尼是否看了那本书，可安东尼总是以得先看看他提到的原作来推脱他的请求。菲尔是知道的，安东尼不会看他写的书，谁也不会看他写的书。

那小小的几千块钱打了水漂，却连愉悦的涟漪都没有泛起。

在出版商洽谈的聚会上，他又一次碰到安东尼，安东尼问他是否还会继续写作，他轻轻摇了摇头。

但只有安东尼先生知道，菲尔还在写，菲尔还是经常发些奇怪的牢骚，菲尔每周更新的频率一直没变过，菲尔的社交媒体依赖症还是没有好，就算点上右下角红色爱心的只剩他一人。

·

Fin.

·

没有打tag却放在了合集里，希望看到这篇的人知道我这样做想表达什么，请不要因为我一时的情绪表达而来骚扰我，非常感谢。


End file.
